Hatoful Touch
by angelle-wings
Summary: Chiaki has invited Hajime to teach her how to play a certain dating game and, with a few twists and turns, Hajime not only teaches her how to play, but how to love as well. -Chiaki x Hinata. A short oneshot for a friend on tumblr: @meeb0


With time on his hands, Hajime has decided to visit Chiaki's place. In reality, Chiaki has asked Hajime to visit whenever he can today to help her with a certain video game. Though he wasn't very sure how much help he would be to the known 'Ultimate Gamer,' he still came to fulfill her request. He wasn't too sure what it was but he certainly wasn't able to refuse it.

He stood in front of her room hesitating. As he lifted his hand to knock against her door, he would back off wondering. Finally, Hajime got a sudden burst of confidence and knocked against it. Chiaki immediately responded to his knocks. The door barely opened and through the gaps he can see Chiaki peeking. When she noticed him she instantly opened it.

"Hajime!" she exclaimed in her usual quiet voice, but this time he could sense a ring of excitement to it. "Come in."

She held the door for him as he entered the room. Hajime took a quick glimpse around her room and nothing was out of the ordinary. It was just as he expected, a variety of gaming consoles were connected to the television and an arcade machine rested in the corner. The television displayed a title screen to the game named 'Hatoful Boyfriend.' On one side of the screen showed a variety of birds with different breeds covered in hearts and effects.

Chiaki skipped towards the couch and took her seat in front of the television as she held her remote ready to start the game. For Hajime, it was the first he had seen her this excited, though he admitted he did think it was quite cute. She patted the seat next to her as Hajime realized she was growing impatient so he quickly took her seat next to her.

Despite her previous impatience she didn't proceed to click start, "So… I think I mentioned that I wasn't good at these types of games… So I was hoping you can help me understand these better."

Her excitement had faded but her usual blank expression had returned. Hajime raised a brow and turned to look back at the title screen, "But… Why this game?"

"Huh?" She titled her head, "It's a dating simulator, right? It's quite known as well."

"Yeah… But… That's not…" Hajime shook his head, " Nevermind- let's start."

She nodded and proceeded the game with not another word. The game displayed dialogue and images just like any other visual novel. Though, when the first picture of a pigeon was displayed it confirmed Hajime suspicion. It was a peculiar game, it was not the usual dating simulators where the player was to choose amongst girls or boys drawn in anime was a game where the player had to choose amongst pigeons to date. Chiaki was silent, she did not share a word of commentary during the gameplay however when three options were shown she would turn towards him seeking for help. Hajime would describe each option and possible consequences though he wasn't very good at explaining it.

When the introductions ended, Hajime asked,"So now that we saw all the pigeons, who do you think you want to date?"

"Huh? What? We are dating pigeons? What a bizarre game! Imagine if we could date pigeons and like collect them fight other pigeon trainers with them! " Chiaki eyes widened, a smile formed on her face. If it were anyone else Hajime would wonder if they picked this game on purpose and was messing with him. But Chiaki looked genuinely excited that the game was like that… In just moments, he saw her emotions shift from one to another. And he admitted that he didn't mind it at all. Instead he really enjoyed it and thought it was truly cute.

"Thats the point of the game- the dating part anyways- I don't imagine you can fight pigeon trainers though," Hajime laughed, "I did try to tell you it wasn't the usual dating simulator, but its okay, so who do you want to date?"

"Um…" Chiaki turned towards the screen, "I don't know… What about you Hajime?"

"Uh if I would choose…What about Kazuaki Nanaki?" Hajime suggested, "He did remind me of you in a way."

Chiaki looked puzzled for a moment but finally she turned towards Hajime once again, "Uh… who was that?"

"He was the math teacher, and he was the white bird." Hajime explained, he didn't judge her it was quite difficult to keep track of so many names being displayed in a matter of minutes. For him it was only the name Kazuaki Nanaki that stuck to him. His first introduction showed a pigeon who would sleep constantly while teaching and it reminded him of the first time he hanged out with Chiaki. Chiaki managed to sleep while standing and in fact that impressed him.

"Oh okay," she nodded, "I'll date him then."

She resumed the game, Hajime advised her to take math classes to ensure her successfully dating her teacher. Her eyes glimmered as she continued the game and Hajime couldn't help but stare at her lips which curved into an angelic smile. She was, after all, most beautiful smiling and Hajime knew it. The reason why he was here was not to play a game but have a glimpse of that angelic smile she had at this moment. No matter what emotion she felt during the game, at the end of it her face showed the same smile he saw at this moment.

Her face lost the smile and her eyes narrowed, she turned towards him once again, embarrassed he managed to look away, "Hajime… What should I pick?"

He was relieved she didn't him, but he wasn't too focused on the game either so either ways he was troubled, "Uh, which one do you want to pick?"

The screen displayed four options asking her what she would like to wish for during the tanabata festival. The first was to conquer the world by force, the second was to rule the world from the shadows, the third option was to become a famous artist and the final option was to become the mad love of a fallen angel. Hajime decided it was right for her to choose what she would like even if the options were quite unusual.

"But… I just wanna play video games? And I don't see that option… What am I going to do?" She questioned.

"How about you choose the rule the world from the shadows option? Its just a game after all and it sounds like an interesting option." Hajime pointed towards it and Chiaki nodded.

They continued the game with constant small discussions of which option she should pick, it proceeded smoothly and they managed to confess their love to the teacher. As the credits were displayed, Chiaki let out a sigh of relief as she rested herself against the couch.

The game ended with a rejection to the confession. The math teacher told her he didn't know how to love after he lost his special someone. He then ended telling her that he would wait for her until she grew a little older. Despite Hajime initial impression of the game it did end up with a similar idea to a dating simulator.

"What do you think?" Hajime asked her, "How do you feel about the game?"

"Umm I still don't get this," Chiaki looked back at the screen, "If he didn't know how to love… Why did this person say he would wait for her?"

She was right. Why would he wait for her?

"About these games," Hajime started, "It's more than just rules and numbers, it's up to the player to look in between the lines to know the truth."

"So… As a player, do you think he truly loved her?"

"I really don't know. Perhaps, or perhaps not." He shrugged.

"But why?" She puffed her cheeks, she grew impatient after all his vague responses, "Why would he wait for her? What made him love her in the first place?"

"Maybe it was her smile, or her hardworking spirit or that kindness in her was enough to make him fall in love," he responded as he spoke to and about the very person sitting next to him, his hand reached for hers, "Love comes in many ways, the slightest moves can be your key to falling into it and before you know it you are in love."

Hajime took the chance as his fingertips brushed against her hand and before he realized he felt the warm palm of her hand touching his. Their eyes locked and neither him or her moved.

Chiaki was taken back by surprise, she did not pull her hand back. Instead the words rung in her brain, 'Love comes in many ways, the slightest moves can be your key to falling into it.' Her heart raced, but she did not want to pull her hands away from his warm touch. His expression softened and she could see a rare sight; a smile, it appeared as though his eyes shone. She felt kindness and a strange other feeling, something that had a certain extent of pain also warmth to it… Was this 'love'?


End file.
